Life and Death
by Breathesgirl
Summary: ON HIATUS! I've run out of steam on this one, my muse seems to be on permanent vacation! Prequel to Final Death. The story of how, and why, Sookie becomes Vampire. The M rating is for violence that might occur later in the story
1. Chapter 1

She could remember it like it was yesterday.

The battle between De Castro's Vampires and Oklahoma's. The battle had been brewing for months.

There had been many trips to Vegas to strategize.

She had never felt comfortable in Felipe's presence. There was just something about him, just under the surface of his smooth countenance, which put her on edge. Something that made her extra cautious when he was near.

On that fateful night he let a little hint slip. Something which confirmed her suspicions. He had, once again, commented on how sweet her blood must taste. That was when he mde that fateful error. He touched her before he cleared his mind.

Suddenly her mind was in a pit full of vipers! Poisonous! There was an all consuming thought in there. One which had been there from the first time he met her in the parking lot at Merlotte's the night she saved the three of them from Seigbert. He wanted to turn her, make her totally & irrevocably his, harness her abilities for himself & charge a fortune to let anyone else use those abilities. It didn't matter what her wishes where or what Eric thought about it. He simply wanted her by any means necessary. He was simply biding his time right now and that time was very nearly here. He had been negotiating with Oklahoma's Queen Freyda. This 'take over' was simply a ruse to separate Eric and Sookie so that both Royalties would have what they wanted. Queen Freyda wanted Eric & Felipe wanted Sookie.

She was out of his head as quickly as she had gotten in. She almost jumped but managed to still herself before she gave away her secret.

Eric had felt something through the bond and sent soothing feelings her way along with a little pride, lust and annoyance. She tried to send a little of what she had seen back through the bond to him but she wouldn't know whether she had succeeded until they were in the privacy of their room.

The five of them: Eric, Sookie, Felipe, Pam & Victor, talked of many different ways to defeat Oklahoma but the one which was easiest seemed best. They decided to send in spies to gather as much information as they could.

Finally, only an hour before dawn, their meeting ended and Eric carried her to their car and drove her to their hotel. They weren't staying in one of the King's hotels. They told him they wanted something different this time around, something she had never experienced before while in Las Vegas so he hand granted them permission to stay somewhere else this time. They didn't trust him though so before they made this trip they had spoken to a witch back home and she had made a very special blanket for them. One which, when they were covered with it, didn't allow anyone to hear what they were saying unless they were under the blanket with them whether they were listening with their ears, their heads or any other means of intelligence gathering.

"Did I read you right earlier Sookie? Is he going to try to change you?" Eric sounded as annoyed as she felt. She just couldn't catch a break it seemed.

She nodded and then told him the rest, "He's been negotiating with Freyda all along. This take over is a farce so they can separate us so she can have you and he can have me. You know I won't go without a fight but it will be a very short fight if we can't come up with something which will keep him away from me and me as close as possible to you or Pam."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really enjoying my little sojourn into fan fic. I hope you all are enjoying the trip with me. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I also posted a a new fic this morning titled The Practical Joke. It's a bit of humor, no lemons but certainly a lot of fun.

All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I just like to bring them out for a spin once in a while.

Chapter 2

They were home again, in Louisiana, plotting their own little war against those who would do them harm. Right now it was just Eric, Pam, Bill and Sookie although Eric thought he just might have a couple of aces in the Hole with Kings Stan from Texas and Edgington from Mississippi. They were on a conference call right now although Eric couldn't settle down so kept pacing back and forth in the living room.

Once they got home Sookie had called the security company from a pay phone and asked them to come out and check their houses for bugs and anything else which might seem out of place. This was expensive but well worth it if it would keep them safe from their enemies, at least for a while. The company had come out and found several bugs, including one on the house phone and two in their bedroom! It seemed that the bugs in the bedroom had come in with a delivery of clothes and was attached to a couple of the boxes. She had also contacted the local witch contingent to find out what sort of magical safety measures they could provide and what their price would be for that safety.

It was finally settled. They would put wards around both houses which would stop anyone who wished to cause Eric, Sookie or Pam harm and they would put a dampening spell inside the houses so that anyone not actually in the room with the speaker wouldn't be able to hear anything whether they used electronic bugs, tape recorders, their own ears or anything else.

To increase their own security they developed a code so they could let each other know what was going on without anyone else being any the wiser. They hired Were security during the day, especially since Sookie was doing Eric's and Pam's daytime errands.

Finally Eric was off the phone and ready to share part of the plan with the rest of them. He knew someone wasn't going to like what he had to say, that someone being Sookie, but there was no help for it if they were to come out of this alive, intact and together still.

"All right. Stan Davis of Texas and Russell Edgington of Mississippi have agreed to help us in defeating Oklahoma and Nevada. Stan will keep Louisiana and Russell Oklahoma. I want nothing to do with any of them.

Sookie, I want you to talk to my lawyer, or Mr. Cataliades, on Monday and see what you can do about getting a contract drawn up for your telepathic services," her mouth fell open at this, she had never considered making a living using her little disability, "using Fangtasia as an example. I'll gladly pay you for your services as would any other Super natural being. We'll discuss this in further detail later on.

Bill, use that data base of yours to get whatever information you can on Freyda, Felipe, Victor and any other vampires in their services. I know you've been working on this already but I need you to dig deep, dig further, I want everything on them down to what their last meal was before they were turned! Also see if you can find out who else is helping them from other arenas like Weres, shifters, witches and anything else you can think of.

Pam, shop till you drop. I'll give you a list of things to buy tomorrow night. In the mean time get over to the bar and make sure Thalia hasn't killed the new bartender and that everything is running as smoothly as possible."

Pam nodded slightly, with a fangy grin on her face, and with a "Master" was gone like the wind.

"Sheriff", and with a stiff nod and a glance at Sookie Bill was gone as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N any translation errors are Google translator's fault. Lots of lemony goodness, too. Be warned, lemons have some mild bondage so if you aren't into it, don't read it please.  
>Reviews cause Sookie to squeal in delight so please, let's hear her squeal! Or is her squealing because Eric is having his way with her? Either way, review and listen for her, she'll see them and squeal!<p>

Chapter 3

"Eric, what's this about my charging for my telepathic services? I don't want to charge family and friends for something when I would gladly help them if I could." She looked chagrined, like she was ready to get angry if he didn't have a damn good answer for her. He didn't need any blood bond to tell him this, he could read it all in her body language and on her face. He thought carefully before he answered her.

"I know you would freely help us Sookie. There are two reasons I want you to do this. One is that you are being taken advantage of because of your generosity and kind spirit. The Weres want you as their Shaman and have used you as such without giving you the information you required to make an informed decision. Alcide didn't bother to talk to you about it before assuming you would simply do as he wanted because you are so generous. Friend of the Pack or not that should not have happened. The other is that I want you on contract so that if Freyda should survive the day we will have something to fall back on while bargaining with her for my freedom. I suspect she simply wants to marry me so she can have free and easy access to you."

She gave a little gasp and sighed, "Eric, I'd never thought about earning money using my telepathy. I wouldn't know how to go about doing this, how much to charge, none of it, but I'll do it. I don't want to have to give you up to Freyda or anyone else and if my doing this is a means to the end and our finally being together, unmolested, then I'll do it."

He quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "What? Did you expect me to try to argue my way out of it?" It was a rare occasion when she could surprise Eric but she had definitely managed it tonight. "I know I'm stubborn as the day is long and my temper doesn't help in that regard but I can be practical when I need to be." She laughed that tinkly, bubbly laugh that meant she was happy. He loved to hear that laugh.

"Would my viking vampire like to reward me for being so practical and surpirising him?" He growled low in his throat, flashed his fangs at her and nodded. "As my reward," and she gave a very lascivious grin, "I want to have my way with you. No suggestions, no moving without my telling you to."

Oh boy! His thoughts were racing now. Just what did his little minx have in mind, he wondered. It wasn't very often that she let Aggressive Sookie out to play but when she did he always enjoyed himself and learned something new about her.

"Very well Lover. You shall get your reward for surprising me, being practical and not arguing with me about this. I will have the rest of the evening free in about an hour. I have some business I need to attend to and then I'll be yours to command."

"Alright min Viking, get your lists done and phone calls made. I'll go get things ready for when you're done." He could feel her pride in herself, the lust, the love but he could also feel a little bit of something else. It wasn't quite fear but it was close.

He lifted her and gave her a soft but lingering kiss to tide her over until he was done his work and headed into his office with thoughts of just what his dear Sookie had planned for the evening.

An hour later she appeared in the office doorway looking absolutely delectable and positively pleased with herself. She had gone all out with her wardrobe. It was a totally different direction from what she usually went. She had on a red leather corset with black piping over the ribbing and red lace as the tie, a very short black leather skirt that almost didn't deserve the title of skirt, red thigh high fishnet stockings held in place with a red garter belt which showed beneath the hem of her skirt and black six inch stiletto heels. Her hair was falling in waves, her nails and lips were the perfect match to the red of the corset and stockings and her make-up was immaculate.

"Are you ready, min Viking?"

He put down his pen, closed his laptop, pushed back his chair and grinned that lopsided grin she so loved and simply nodded. "Do you know what you're saying when you speak to me like that?" he asked

"Of course. Google translator is my friend. Come along." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom which had been transformed from their little love nest to a Dominatrix lair. He was amazed at how cunning she was, how secretive, how seductive. How did she manage to keep this part of herself hidden from him for all this time? Now was not the time for questions though, he had promised her she could lead and he intended to let her.

She had him stand in the middle of the open space of the room and started by simply kissing him. Deeply, passionately, kissing. No other touching and he was already aroused. He could smell that she was as well but she just looked at him, grinned and went to the entertainment centre where she put on a CD she had made of some of his favorite music. She came back and slid her hands under his t-shirt and let them rest against his abdomen for a moment, letting him feel her heat. She oh so slowly slid her hands up his torso, stopping to tweak each nipple, earning her a low moan from him as she continued working her way up until she was at the top. She bunched his t-shirt in her hands and pulled him forward for another lingering kiss and so she could remove his shirt.

She pulled him down to his knees so they were nearly eye to eye and pressed herself to him, testing him, seeing whether he meant what he said about letting her lead this little expedition into her wilder side. So far he was being good, no leers, no reaching, no questions. She was pleased, so was he if she was reading their bond correctly.

She took his hand, palm up, and directed his hand to her wetness, letting him feel what this was doing to her. He didn't try to take the initiative and play with her. He simply let her direct where she wanted him and what she wanted him to do.

She could feel her heart beat picking up the more excited she got, the further they went into the unexplored areas of her sexuality.

She took two steps back and put his hand up to her mouth, smelling the heady scent of her own arousal and licked it clean for him before she let his hand fall back to his side and examined his face, watching the tides of emotion ripple across it. She is trying something new, something she'd never tried with him before. She was sending him images of their lives together so far. She felt a little something from him, surprise she thinks, so pulls back. She was very pleased with herself, and him, so far. She turned, wiggled that cute little ass at him, and walked across the room, letting her hips sway, listening for a sound from him to let her know what he was thinking and feeling about all this. Suddenly she sees the most amazing colours in her mind: pinks, purples, blues, a kaleidoscope of colours and they make her feel wanted and loved and safe.

She knew he was watching her, almost regretting his promise that she could take the lead, but he remained where she left him, watching, waiting, kneeling, longing for her. When she was half way across the space she bent over and looked at him from between her legs and saw the the look of surprise and longing on his beautiful face. She wiggled her ass, turned and put her own hand to her wetness, stuck a finger in, removed it and suckled it, enjoying the taste of herself and the joyous look on his face as she did something for him she had never done before. She put her hand back down there, put her finger in again and started playing with herself, knowing he would enjoy the show. She took one of her breasts in her free hand and started pinching the nipple, twisting it gently, kneading the breast knowing what he wanted and she wasn't about to give him just yet.

The look on his face was priceless. Joy, longing, surprise, lust and love. She kept playing with herself for a few moments, letting her scent waft across the space to him, letting him know she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. When she was done playing, long before an orgasm could drain her, she licked her finger clean, put her breast back in the corset and waggled her way back over to him, letting him suck on her finger for a moment before taking a handful of his hair, tilting his head and planting the most passionate kiss of her life on his lips, letting it go on and on until she felt her knees would give way beneath her.

She broke the kiss, led him to the bed and told him to lay down on his back. He did so, hoping she would soon stop this teasing and get down to the business of some wonderfully passionate sex. She had other plans for him though. She smiled, knowing what he was wishing, and shook her head. He pouted, looking so much like a school boy who wasn't getting his way that she had to laugh.

"Eric, min kärlek, min man, be good or I'll simply leave you like this and not finish anything, leaving you to finish yourself off at some point." The look of surprise on his face was wonderful to behold. Since she had finally given herself to him she had never denied him sex just for spite. Business or other pressing issues, yes, but spite? Never!

"I promise, I'll be good. I want..." She put her finger over his lips to quiet him. She leaned over him, straddled his torso, letting her plump breasts brush against his face while she grabbed a wrist, got off the bed and tied that wrist to the bed.

"Eric, I know you could break this with hardly any effort but I'm asking that you don't. I want to take this as far as I can. I didn't want to wrap up some silver to weaken you but I can if you think you can't contain yourself. Which will it be?"

"I'll contain myself, Lover. It would hurt both of us too much to use silver."

She nodded, climbed back up on the bed, straddled him again, once more letting her breasts brush past his lips and took hold of the other wrist, tying it to the bed as well.

God she was enjoying this, being in some measure of control of what was happening to her. She pushed some of her happiness and joy through their bond to let him know she appreciated what he was doing for her, to her.

Once again she straddled him but this time it was one of his legs and she was facing away from him. She leaned forward, giving him an up close and unobstructed view of her bare bottom and shaved pussy and took the rope, tying his ankle to the bed. She did the same thing to his other ankle and when he was as secure as it would get without silver she removed her heels, stood over his face and let him see just how excited she really was, separating her folds for him to view all the wetness within. She heard him take a deep breath and smiled to herself, confident in her sexual self and in what she was planning on doing to him.

She started swaying to the music while standing above him. He was mesmerized by her movements, her intents, her scent. She squatted down, rubbing her warm, wet pussy against his face and rose back up watching the surprise on his face. He started to lick his lips, "Uh uhh my love, it's to stay there." The look of surprise and, was that a look of submission on his face, were all she needed to tell her that she should continue.

She bent over and put a pillow under his head, "Watch me lover, see what this is doing to me."

She turned and lay down on him, one leg on either side of his chest, wet crotch just far enough away that he couldn't reach it and felt her unbutton his pants and slide her hands inside and push his pants down far enough so that she could take him into her mouth.

Just the head of his cock was admitted. She was tonguing it, licking it, flicking it, blowing on it, driving his passions higher and higher. He didn't know how much more of this he could take but he was willing to see, to make her happy.

As she was teasing the head of his cock she was playing with his balls as well. Gently at first, testing the waters to see just how much they could take. Slowly, as she took more of him into herself she got rougher as well. Pinching, kneading, slapping bringing him closer and closer to the point of no return.

"Sookie...", he growled. He could feel her smile around his cock but she kept going until finally he spilled himself into her mouth. She stopped then, turned around and gave some of his own back with a full on open mouthed kiss that would have stolen his breath if he were a breather.

She lowered herself slowly, agonizingly slowly, onto his semi-hard cock and sat there looking like the cat who ate the canary, letting her walls expand and contract around his length, feeling it as he got rock hard again, continuing the expansions and contractions until he exploded again. Her smile this time was of ecstasy. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and the power she had over him.

She leaned over and licked first one of his nipples then the other, over and over again, slowly moving herself up and down on him, feeling his excitement escalate again. She couldn't stand it any more. She sat up and started riding him. Up and down, up and down, playing with her perfect breasts, feeling his eyes on every move she made. Faster and faster she moved, head thrown back, breasts bouncing. She reached back and untied his ankles, "Please, move with me," he happily complied raising his hips to meet her, trusting her to keep her balance. She finally spent herself and lay on top of him, gently licking one of his nipples while she reached up and untied his wrists.

"mmmmmmmmmm" was all either of them could say for the moment.

After a breather Eric showed her exactly what he thought of her outfit and her experiment.

A/N: min viking = my Viking min man = my husband min kärlek = my love


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews cause Sookie to squeal in delight so please, let's hear her squeal! Or is her squealing because Eric is having his way with her? Either way, review and listen for her, she'll see them and squeal! Mild bondage and pain so if you aren't into that don't read after Sookie wakes up.

Chapter 4

They were cuddling in bed after an extremely satisfying sexual encounter and discussing what they needed to do in order to get out of this still alive and with each other.

"Sookie, I know you aren't crazy about the idea of charging for your telepathic abilities but this is something you need to do. If you are under contract it will make it that much harder for Freyda or Felipe, or anyone else, to try to coerce you into doing their bidding. I'll gladly help you all I can but this needs to be done sooner rather than later."

"Eric, it isn't that I'm upset or anything. I'm more astonished that you would think I would want to charge anyone. I've never liked being telepathic. It's easier to not listen in now with the bond and your blood but it's still not effortless. I'll do it since it means that we're that much closer to getting out of this alive and together but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Not to change the subject or anything but I have an idea. You're not going to like it but it would give us some much needed outside support. I want you to hear me out before you give your input please." Sookie was lying facing Eric, looking in his eyes, feeling like she could melt into a puddle just from his intense blue gaze.

He nodded so she continued. "I've been thinking that it might be a good thing to use my Friend of the Pack status to see if I can't get some daytime protection in Oklahoma. I don't trust her. I'm sure she would use whatever influence she has to try to get me killed just so she could avoid trying to make you divorce me since she knows you don't want to do that, even though it could mean torture and punishment, possibly the true death, to kill your bonded wife. I'm also sure my reputation for being stubborn will have preceded me so she will be expecting me to put up a fuss about the whole thing, possibly trying something during the day when you're both dead for the day. Perhaps Alcide has contacts there and will be able to either recommend someone or send someone with us.

I would also like to see if Quinn has been contracted to perform the ceremony. If he has he might be another potential ally. Yes, I know you don't like him. I'm not too fond of him myself right now but he could be a strong ally if he can convince us that he's no longer under Felipe's thumb."

Eric lay there and thought about what she said for a few minutes. "Sookie, my pragmatism seems to be rubbing off on you. I know how you hate having someone guard you, thinking you're helpless, which you are not my Lover, far from it. I am proud of you for even considering doing something you dislike.

Yes, call Alcide tomorrow and see if he can be at Fangtasia for 10:00 so we can discuss this and see if he has someone to send or connections so we can get someone trustworthy. I'm not so sure about Quinn though. Do you think he would be willing to help considering how things were left after the take over?"

"Alcide will do whatever it takes to keep me safe, even if it means guarding me himself. I told you about Quinn when I was in Texas with Sam, about all the support he gave us there and the conversation we had. I know he'll help me but I'm not so sure about his helping me if it means I'm staying with you.

He's so easy to spot and very recognizable to anyone in the Supernatural community, is there some where else we could meet? I'm not so sure that Victor or Felipe doesn't have Fangtasia bugged some how and every Supe in the area knows they are to contact you if Quinn so much as sticks a toe into your territory. If someone called and you didn't do something about it everyone would smell a rat and word would get to Victor, at the very least, and he would then be all up in your shit wanting to know 'why the tiger was here in the first place and why he wasn't dealt with in an appropriate manner', Said in her best imitation of Victor. "Also, if he's still in Felipe's employ, this hopefully won't get back to him. If we could meet him somewhere, or pick him up and take him some where, it could be passed off as my wanting to see him and tell him myself that we're married and to leave me alone, that you were there to prevent his possibly abducting me. That way you don't have to take the heat for it until it's too late for them to do anything about it."

"I do own some industrial property out near the airport. We could pick him up at the airport, providing he's not close enough to drive, and then take him there. I can have a perimeter set up before we get there so we'll know no one is there who shouldn't be. We can be there in ten minutes from the airport and it's only about thirty minutes from there back to Fangtasia."

"That sounds like the perfect solution, Eric. The only problem I can see is if Quinn's still 'employed' by De Castro, he might be duty bound to report our meeting with him which could conceivably shoot the whole thing to hell in a hand basket."

"It's your call Sookie. Call him tomorrow. Better yet call EEE, tell them you have a special event coming up and Quinn has been specially recommended by Russell Edgington. I'll call Russell and let him know in case they call him to find out whether he gave a recommendation to you. We might want to give you another name just in case, as you say, your reputation precedes you." He laughed with that last statement and gave her a quirky grin.

"The name isn't a problem. I can be Michelle Hale since he doesn't know either of those names. He might recognize my number though. I guess I could go out and buy a disposable cell in the morning before I make my calls."

"No need Lover. I've got one here for emergencies. I'll leave it on the table for you in the morning along with the phone number. Make all your calls from that number tomorrow Sookie. That way if anyone else's phone is being traced it won't come back to us. I trust the protection we have here at home but we can't be sure of anyone else's protection and I certainly don't want to invite anyone here so that we can have a conversation."

"Eric, I agree with you about not inviting anyone else here. Actually, I've been wondering what we can do about throwing any trackers off the scent since my scent is so easy to sniff out and follow." She was on a roll tonight. His practicality was rubbing off on her. He smiled at her, quirking an eyebrow, causing her to giggle and ask, "What? I can't be practical once in a while?"

He gave a low, sexy growl, "Of course you can. You just don't choose to do so as often as you should. You usually leave that particular detail up to me. We can talk to the witches to see about masking your scent but that can wait a few days. Arranging for your day time security while in Oklahoma is top priority right now. I don't trust her either. Let me give Russell a call to let him know about a possible call coming from EEE about a Michelle Hale and then I'll get that phone for you." He got up and went into his office where his phone was charging and started his laptop so it would be ready for him once Sookie went to sleep. Sookie got up and got an apple to eat and a glass of water so she would have something to eat and drink while she read before going to sleep.

Eric was on the phone longer than expected so when he came back to the bedroom she was asleep with her book on her lap, a half eaten apple in her hand and an empty glass on the bedside table. He gently removed the book and marked her place for her, tossed the apple in the trash and gently moved her further down on the bed so she would be comfortable. He gently kissed her forehead, covered her and went back to his office to do some work before the sun rose, forcing him to bed and to sleep.

Sookie finally woke around noon with Eric's arm holding her tightly to him, his leg thrown over hers. She sighed. He must be feeling insecure or worried. He didn't usually pin her down like this. She knew it was going to be a struggle getting him to release her so she could get up and get her phone calls made and some other things she had planned for the day. She pushed and shoved, hit and yelled at him, trying to get him to release her so she could do what needed to done. Finally she had a stroke of genius. She gently started kissing him.

After a couple of minutes she felt his cock starting to twitch so she grasped it and started stroking it, gently at first then harder and stronger as he got stiffer. His grip on her loosened a bit but she continued stroking and kissing, feeling her own arousal at her powers over him even when he was asleep. As she stroked him she started stroking herself, letting her fingers wander along her folds and up into her most intimate space, doing what they wanted to her. As she came closer to her climax she started stroking him harder and harder and found herself wishing that he would at least roll over so she could impale herself on him and end her suffering. She stopped stroking, both him and herself, for a moment and gave him a shove, he rolled onto his back! She crowed in triumph! She straddled his waist and wasted no time slipping his cock inside herself. She rode gently at first, finding her rhythm, then harder and faster as the mood struck her. She sat up on him, still riding, and started playing with her breasts, pinching them, rubbing them, sucking one of her nipples herself. The joy!

Suddenly his hips started moving in time with her, his hands came up to grasp her hips, his eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Well, my lover, it seems someone couldn't wait for me to awake tonight before she took matters into her own hands. Would you like some help or would you rather finish for yourself?"

She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck and whispered, "Please Eric, please, help me! I need to come so badly I can taste it."

He took her breast in his mouth and suckled it while playing with the other one, letting his fangs gently scrape the surface, not breaking the skin. "Put your hand between us my love, play with your clit. Let me see just how much pleasure you are enjoying."

She did as he asked and put her hand down on her clit and started rubbing but rubbing wasn't going to do the trick this time. "Please Eric, spank my pussy. It's so ready for you, please, please spank my pussy. It's so wet for you right now, please husband, please," she begs.

He smiles and flips them so he's on top and pulls out of her, spreads her legs wide and gently starts tapping her clit, listening to the wet sounds of his hand contacting her extreme wetness. She's moaning and squirming, trying to get closer to his hand so it will land harder.

"Harder...harder..." she moans. He obliges and slowly starts spanking harder, feeling it getting wetter and wetter the harder he spanks.

Suddenly he stops and her eyes jerk open. "Eric, please, please make me come. I need it so very badly."

"Spread your arms for me my wonderfully slutty wife. I want you spread eagle on this bed right now or I'll simply lay down and die for the rest of the day, leaving you to finish yourself off."

Immediately she spreads her arms and he cuffs them to the bed, then he cuffs her ankles. "Now my lover, what will you do. There is no escape without my letting you free. Tease a sleeping vampire will you? You're a wily minx and my slutty wife. Now then, just what was I doing? Oh yes, I remember now."

He gives her a most lascivious grin and recommences spanking her which is, if at all possible, wetter than it was before he cuffed her to the bed. She's moaning and writhing but he's not quite ready for her to come yet. It's building, he can feel it, but not quite yet. He reaches over and gets a hairbrush out of the night stand while still spanking her. Suddenly there's a new, harder sensation. Her eyes jerk open again and she can see that he's using the hairbrush on her wetness. Her breathing and heart beat are fast and erratic. She's very excited by this turn of events.

"Now, my slutty lover, are you going to tease and waken a sleeping vampire again?"

"ohhhhhhhh, yes Master. I'll tease and waken a sleeping vampire." There's lust in her voice, and desperation. She needs that orgasm very badly indeed.

"Well then, if that's the case..." and he lands a hard whack right on her clit and she's sliding down the water fall.

When she comes to her senses again he's kneeling between her thighs lapping up her juices, watching her watching him.

"Eric, turn this way and we can pleasure each other," she says in what she hopes is a husky and lusty voice.

"When you're cuffed to the bed, or wish to be, it's Master."

"Master, if you'll turn this way your slutty wife can pleasure you at the same time you pleasure her." Now her voice is catching in her throat, excited by this development, wondering what new heights he can bring her to.

As he turns he tells her, "When I waken tonight I want you in the tight red corset and matching heels, nothing else."

"Yes Master" is all she says as she takes him into her mouth and starts licking and sucking, giving him a measure of the pleasure he's given her.

A/N: Yeah or neigh to help from Quinn? I've got two scenarios written out but I can't decide which one I like so y'all tell me whether you want him to help them or not.


End file.
